<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Ever Need by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273106">All I Ever Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008'>Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason chose Courtney over her, Lucky finds out Liz has slept with Nikolas. Liz has hindered Lulu from starting a family causing Dante to destroy them. Her. Himself. Emily is driven towards Sonny after catching Nikolas and Liz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Lucky Spencer, Sonny Corinthos/Emily Quartermaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Ever Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Emily didn’t die in my story and, Elizabeth didn’t cheat until 2011.<br/>Chapter One- Perfect<br/>Sam’s POV <br/>I threw a vase across the room, halfway hoping it would hit Jason in his stupid head.<br/>“You stuck you’re dick in her. You told me that it was over, we were happy. Then you’re precious Courtney comes back from the ‘dead’ and you just throw us away! I love you, but I can’t do this shit with you anymore. I’m done, you do whatever.” I growled at him pulling my suitcase behind me , slamming the door to the penthouse.<br/>Lucky’s POV<br/>The year was 2011 and as usual everything was shit. <br/>“Elizabeth, do you love me? Don’t give me you’re sob story that you do all the time, be real with me for once. No matter what I’ll continue to love Cameron because he IS my son. I just want the truth Liz. Who-who have you been fucking?” I paced the room as I spoke needing to hear the words from her lips trying to hold back my tears, I couldn’t keep doing this to myself.<br/>“Of course I love you. Lucky, you don’t give me enough/“ She starts rising from her spot on the couch.<br/>“I’m sorry-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? I DON’T GIVE YOU ENOUGH?” I adopted you’re son, I wrote you songs when we were kids, I loved you-you were my first love. My first everything. I fucked up a couple of times but, I never ever set out to hurt you. I’ve planned my life around you since I was seventeen years old-my heart can’t take much more Liz. Please. For once, tell me the truth.” I snapped on her, at this point begging for the truth.<br/>“I shouldn’t have to beg you to tell me the truth.” I shook my head.<br/>“Nikolas.” Was all she said.<br/>“What? What about Nikolas-WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? MY OWN BROTHER? WHAT ABOUT EMILY? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING WHORE?” I yelled punching the wall enraged, angry tears filling my eyes as the door opened. My sister Lulu walked in silently wearing a poker face, no noise made except for the click of her black stilettos against the hardwood floors.<br/>“Why’d you do it?” She snipped at his wife.<br/>“Do what?” Elizabeth asked.<br/>“Cut the shit, Liz! What have I ever done to you? I don’t understand. Why do you hate me so much? You don’t understand how bad I wanted to start a family. It’s just gone-GONE. FUCKING GONE! MUST BE NICE TO HAVE A FUNCTIONING UTERUS! NO ADOPTION AGENCY IS GOING TO GIVE ME A CHILD! THOSE WERE MY EGGS-MY EGGS!” Lulu screamed at Elizabeth crying. At first they were angry tears that turned into heartbreaking sobs as she sank on the ground.<br/>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?” I demanded, rushing to her side and wrapping my arms around her trying to console her.<br/>Sam’s POV <br/>“Hello?” I answered my ringing phone, without checking the caller ID.<br/>“Sam...it’s Lucky. I know you’re going through a lot-“he starts but, I could tell something was wrong from the urgency in his voice.<br/>“What’s going on? You know I always have time for you.” I shook my head.<br/>“It’s-its Lulu. She needs someone who understands-someone to talk to. Lulu-she can’t have kids and Elizabeth has destroyed all of the eggs she had at the hospital, she doesn’t have enough money to go through the process again. I just thought maybe you could talk to her...” Lucky trails off, I could hear a heart broken sob in the background.<br/>“Oh my god I’m so sorry, of course I will...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>